


Orange- Bravery

by ImJustHereToWriteIGuess



Series: The Lost Children [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fallen Children - Freeform, Fallen Humans - Freeform, little bit of Soriel, puns, warning: bad puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustHereToWriteIGuess/pseuds/ImJustHereToWriteIGuess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second in a series about the fallen children. The lost story of the Orange SOUL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange- Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all (I am specifically talking to the none people who avidly follow our series (because we literally made it all today)) we gots us another one. Fun fact, each of these installments will get longer and longer as the stories themselves grow more complex with the characters and shit. Also, they're going to be written in different styles to reflect the personalities of the children and how their story affects the world around them because we spent way too much time thinking about this.

Running. Mom and dad were screaming again. I don’t even know what they were fighting about this time. I pretty much never do and whenever I ask, they just lie and say they didn’t fight. Well, who needs liars?

I’m running up into the forest. Into the mountain. Mount Ebbot. I’ll fight a mountain. Fight me Mount Ebbot. The other kids are scared of this place, but I’m not. I’m tougher than them. I’ve got my gloves and my bandana with me. They help me be strong….. Is that a cave? Wonder what’s in there... 

Falling. I’m falling. The air is wooshing past me. This hole seems impossibly deep. I can’t even see the bottom of it… oh, there it is. Shouldn’t I be scared or something? Most people would be. But not me. I’m manly and tough.

*THUD*  
-

Ugh. Ow. That was a long fall. How did I not break anything? Where am I? It’s so dark down here. Are these Flowers? No time for those but I have to give them credit for almost being my favorite color. I’ve gotta figure out a way out of here. I can’t climb back up there, it’s way too high. Guess i’ll head this way then. Did one of those flowers just move? Eh, whatever, who cares about some dumb old flowers anywa- HOLY CRAP A FROG!

*POW*

D-did that weird frog just turn to dust? What is this place? I-I’m not scared. I’m not! Im tough! I’m just gonna keep going. Gotta be on the lookout for more weird frogs though. Video game logic says that they’ll just get bigger from here.

-

I’ve been walking for a while now…. And that room with the spiky floor was pretty intense. And there was more of those frogs. And a sad bug thing. And some weird jelly monster. Where am I now? I-is that a house? HOLY CRAP IS THAT A GOAT PERSON?!

-

Is that…. A Human? I have not seen one of those in…. Since…

Chara….

No no, now is not the time for such thoughts. That human may require assistance! I finally erected that ward, sure, but the fall may have still injured them. 

“Are you hurt, my child? No? Did you make it past all the traps on your own? Oh my, that must have been a trying experience! You wait right there and I will take a look- URGH!”

“My child, why did you attack me? Are you okay? Did I startle you? Have any of the other monsters…. Why, what is that on your hands? I-is that dust? My child, what have you- W-wait! Come back!!”

\- 

That goat lady was too tough! I don’t know how she was tougher than my tough glove, the toughest of gloves. Maybe if I… Downstairs! A door! Yes!! I’m free!! Wow, is this snow? Down here? Huh. That’s weird. 

Wait, what was that? I-is someone there? I-if You’re a monster, stay away! I’m tough, And I-i’ll beat you up!

-

welp, guess that settles it. this human clearly has hostile intent. i can see the dust on his hands. i can feel that he’s got a bit of LV. guess the king will get the soul he wanted after all. 

“hey kid. sorry it has to come to this, but i got these orders, yknow? straight from the top. just make this easier on both of us and hold still, okay? i promise i’ll make it quick. no hard feelings buddy.”

-

Does this skeleton want to fight me? He doesn’t seem so tough, It’ll just take a couple hits and- wait, where’d he go? W-whats that noise behind-

*ZZZZJJJCHEEPEEEUUUEEY*

-

sorry kid. rest in peace.

better get this soul to the king, i gotta be back here to talk to that lady at the door pretty soon.

-

“You know, I’ve always wondered what it is you do.”

“i’m a sentry. you know that. i used to be a banker but, ya know, i lost interest.”

“Ha! I don’t suppose that leaving banking gave you… Withdrawal symptoms?”

“nah. i still visit the ol bank sometimes. see, i live real close to the river.”

“That’s wonderful! I wouldn’t want you to be a-loan...”

“aww thats sweet of ya. you sure are generous to a vault.”

“Oh! I’ve just learned something about you!”

“and whats that?”

“You are a gymnast because that joke was a huge stretch.”

“nah i quit gymnastics. i didnt like hangin around all those bars.”

“Oh my, that was a TEARable pun. Get it? TEAR? Like paper?”

“yeah i get it... hey, its probly none of my business, but you seem kinda sad today. whats up?”

“.....We both know that you are a sentry...”

“yeah, why?”

“I know the king has given you orders to the contrary, but I have an... odd request. I-if you ever… see… a human… Please, do not harm them?”

“.........”

“I apologize, it is a strange request, and….”

“nah thats cool. i can do that for ya.”

-

“... Thank you… umm, I just realized I still do not know your name?”

“.... Hello?”

“.... Hm. It would seem he left.”


End file.
